The Tyranny Of The Dinobots
by TheDepressed1
Summary: Optimus Prime is dead. Ultra Magnus has taken possession of the Matrix of Leadership until it selects a new leader, but certain parties have their own designs on that role. Rated T for (future) robot violence, torture and executions.


The procession started silently, the only noise the soft clank of metal upon metal. Ultra Magnus cast a forlorn figure at the front, his head bowed solemnly. Behind him Optimus Prime, the _great_ Optimus Prime, lay upon the shoulders of those he protected until the day his sparked extinguished. On the faces of his bearers was sadness – Bumblebee in particular was struggling to keep his head raised. The young Autobot had been present when his leader had taken the fatal blow. Not only his leader – his father, his hero. Now he was one of four carrying the broken body of Optimus Prime.

All four of the bearers had reason to support their departed commander in his final journey. Jazz held close the memory of combat alongside the most famous Autobot of all; Kup stood in place of the deceased Ironhide, whom knew Prime longer than any other Cybertronian; the stoic figure of Rodimus completed the funeral train, the expected leader-in-waiting. The Matrix Of Leadership still rested inside Prime's body, ready for the ceremonial transition to the temporary leader, until it had decided on the successor. But most people knew it would be Rodimus who would be selected. Since he had first taste combat, he was a natural – tactically, physically, mentally. Some had said he would be greater than Optimus Prime himself. Others whispered that he may be too great,

Almost every Autobot had arrived in Iacon to pay their last respects. A few, such as the Protectobots and Metroplex, had stayed on Earth – despite such sombre times they could not derelict from the duty that their leader...former leader had appointed them. Cosmos, Sky Lynx and the Aerialbots still patrolled the sky, for the moment keeping a closer eye on Iacon than usual. But almost all the remaining Autobots were accounted for. Directly behind the glowing metal coffin that bore their still champion walked a line of Wreckers, accompanying their leader Rodimus – Springer took the head of the line, his optics alert for anyone attempting to intrude on the Autobot's grief. Though the Decepticons were reeling from the death of their leader, Springer and Magnus both agreed that security should be strengthened in case Cyclonus and his new minions decided to take advantage of the situation. Jetfire had been Springer's council for the added security, and he personally had joined his appointed guard for the job. The former scientist was perched, untransformed, on top of the stories-tall Autobot tomb, his optics scanning, like Springer, for potential Decepticon incursion. He spotted the Dynobots, their Grimlock treading briskly along his designated patrol to the rear of the procession. Jetfire put his finger to his ear.

"Grimlock, this is Jetfire. Anything to report?" Jetfire was always uneasy in these situations. All these soldiers in one place, grouped so close together...one run from the remaining Seekers would take out most of their most experienced troops in one sweep. And with Prime dead, the last thing they would need is a depleted force defending them...

"Me Grimlock see nothing. No need panic, Jetfire."

Jetfire sighed. Short and to the point as always, was Grimlock. Jetfire nodded, as if to confirm what he had been told to some invisible partner. "Keep me posted. Jetfire out." As he took his finger from his hear a screech call out over the mausoleum, and the sleek transformed figure of Swoop cut through the blackened sky. Jetfire radioed the other Dynobot this time. "Swoop, speak to me." He caught sight of the sky-borne Autobot transform in mid-air, and turn to face where Jetfire was stationed.

"Nothing yet, Commander. My sources in Kaon tell me that many Decepticons have left the city and that Cyclonus doesn't have enough control yet to launch a full scale assault. I hear that many of the Decepticons are in mourning for Megatron, so I don't suppose any of them will splinter off for a revenge attack." The word that _Decepticons_ were mourning for such a terrible, dreaded being such as Megatron took Jetfire aback. Maybe they are more like us than we imagined, he thought solemnly to himself. "I will run two more searches around the perimeter, and then I will rendezvous with my leader, Commander. Swoop out." The Dynobot dived towards the procession, transformed and took off in an arc towards the outskirts of the city. Jetfire smiled to himself. Swoop was a different beast entirely to Grimlock. His movements were sleek and elegant to his leader's power and posture, his voice eloquent and articulated to Grimlock's short and stern words. The knowledge that Swoop had contacts inside the Decepticon capital city of Kaon made Jetfire shudder, though. Despite his graceful exterior, Jetfire knew that inside Swoop lay a creature as feral as Grimlock and the rest of the Dynobots.

The procession was slowly making its way towards Prime's resting place. The four ground-based Dynobots had closed in their patrol to the rear of the great line, and were now a formidable rearguard. Jetfire called in to Swoop. "Swoop, this is Jetfire. Fall back into line, we'll take it from here. Jetfire out." Swoop's call echoed over the silent city. Iacon was still and peaceful, a great irony that it took the death of it's protector to bring it to calm. Jetfire radioed in to the remaining outlying troops, bringing them to guard the entrance of the crypt. He kept his vantage point above the long pathway, keenly watching despite Swoop's prior assurances. The funeral march passed through the doors to the Autobot crypt, the Dynobots and the rest of the security force guarding the entrance. Some of them wished that they could see their leader's memory be honoured, but they knew that being the first line of protection for his loyal followers was as honourable as could be.

Swoop landed as he transformed, his feet connecting softly against the ground. He strode swiftly past the guards, and his hand laid gently on Grimlock's shoulder. The Dynobot leader turned his head, and beckoned Swoop to follow him into the mausoleum. They both walked slowly through into the large auditorium. The walls of the auditorium were a deep blue, the open ceiling allowing the stars to reflect brightly off of the tall surroundings. The lights danced over the mirrors, a showing of life in such a cold dead place. The two Dynobots stood at the back of the gathering, watching the four bearers of the coffin place it gently on the metal pedestal in the centre of the room. Bumblebee stood close to it as the other bearers stepped away, his hand pressed against the cold black metal that held Prime's body. Springer warmly put his arm over the younger Autobot's shoulders and led him back into formation.

The room fell dead silent as Ultra Magnus approached the pedestal.


End file.
